1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an OLED display with improved display characteristics achieved by suppressing external light reflection, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional OLED display may include a plurality of OLEDs, each OLED having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. An exciton may be formed by combining holes and electrons inside the organic light emitting layer, and light may be emitted by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state, whereby the OLED display may form an image.
Accordingly, the OLED display is self-emissive, and may have reduced thickness and weight because a separate light source may not be required. The OLED display may also exhibit high-quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response time. The OLED display may be used in both stationary and portable devices.
The conventional OLED display, however, may include various electrodes and metal wires reflecting light entering from the outside. Reflection of the external light in the OLED display may reduce display characteristics, e.g., because of poor black representation and contrast.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.